Darth Maul: Origins
by Gevaden
Summary: Ever wonder about Darth Mauls origins? His past and training? I did, But I couldn't find much info on him, so I made it up.
1. Chap I

**Gevaden: In my eyes Darth Maul was the greatest character in the Star Wars movies…despite being killed off in the first movie and having _very_ few lines.**

**So I've decided to write a fic on how he became a Sith and was trained by Darth Sidious. **

Note: As lots of information is never revealed about Darth Maul I've had to make it up, so just to make sure you don't get mixed up or say to our friends

**You know Darth Mauls real name, you don't…nor do I, but I wish I did.**

**I've invented the name Odium Clout. (If your wondering were I got such a crazy name, ask me in a review and I'll E-mail the answer to you)**

Odium was tied to a tree on the planet Kasshyyk. This was one method of how Palpatine trained him, he'd tie him somewhere then run away and go wherever he wanted (Usually off the planet), then Odium would have to get loose and find him.

His record was one week, he had been tied to a broken speeder in on the Tatooine dune seas and he found his master on a water-covered planet called Manaan.

Odium was thinking back to when he first met Palpatine.

Ten years earlier 

Odium was a youngling under the tutelage of Yoda. Yoda had gone somewhere for a moment to bring in a 'guest speaker' to tell them all about the ways of the world and politics.

Some other Jedi was teaching them while Yoda had stepped put and he hadn't introduced himself properly, he was an ageing man, with a long dark beard.

Yoda returned after about half an hour with the guest speaker.

"Senator Palpatine this is." Yoda said in his usual voice.

"Tell you about politics and the force he will."

Palpatine had a hand on Yoda's shoulder.

"Thank you master Yoda. Now children I am Palpatine, I'm a politician hear on Corusant. My job is to make up laws and decide various legislations."

The other present Jedi cut in and said to Palpatine.

"Senator remember these are children your talking to, I don't think they know what a legislation is."

"Ahh yes, thank you, my mistake. Anyway the force plays a very important part in the galaxy, the Jedi often go to other planets to represent politicians like me to talk to people, you never know maybe someday one of you will represent me on another planet…" as he said this his eyes met with a youngling, a Zabrak

"Maybe you'll represent me on Tatooine or Naboo someday." Even though his attention was on the Zabrak child it seemed that he was speaking to them all.

After he had been speaking for an hour he took his leave.

The next day Yoda was taking the Younglings for a walk around Corusant, Odium got separated and lost from the group. But soon saw a familiar face, he saw several people walking and talking, one was the man who had visited them yesterday. He approached the man and asked if he could help. Palpatine instantly realised the boy.

"Hello there child, what are you doing here?"

"Master Yoda was bringing us for a walk but I got separated."

"Come with me boy, I'd like to talk to you." Palpatine parted from his associates and started walking with Odium.

"What's your name boy?"

"Odium Clout sir."

"You don't need to call me sir. Tell me Odium, do you remember your home planet."

"Iridonia, I miss it there."

"What was it like there."

"It was full of warriors and strong people, real people."

"Yes lots of the people on this planet are weak aren't they?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Do you like the way Yoda is teaching you?"

"No, it's boring."

"Really?"

"Yes, talks and talks, I want to learn how to use a lightsaber."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes."

"But do you promise not to tell anyone. Even master Yoda?"

"Yes, honest." Odium gave a nod.

Odium hadn't noticed that Palpatine had brought him away from the crowds and they were in a dock, a completely empty dock.

"I have a lightsaber."

"Are you a Jedi?"

"No."

"Then how come you have a lightsaber? Only Jedi have lightsabers."

"That's not true."

"Who else has them?"

"People who can use the force but don't like Jedis, people who think the Jedi are weak, people who can make lightning come out of there hands."

"Can you make lightning come out of your hands?"

"I can, would you like to see?"

Odium gave a nod and a big smile crept onto his face. Palpatine looked at a bird that was near them, he pointed a hand at the bird and force lightning shot from his hands and fried the bird.

"Was that good Odium?"

"That was very good!"

"Would you like to do that?"

"Yes please!"

"I might be able to teach you someday, but for now we better find Yoda."

Odium lost his smile, Yoda was boring.

They found Yoda, Palpatine ushered Odium over to the other younglings.

"I found this wondering around master Yoda, I though you might like him back."

"Indeed. Hmm." Yoda waddled over to Palpatine and shook his hand.

"Important businesses I presume you have, yes?"

"Yes I'll be off, he's a very impressive child master Yoda, teach him well."

Palpatine left, already foreseeing the Childs future.

The weeks passed by and Yoda, being all boring, was irritating Odium.

"Big stupid weakling, no small stupid weakling."

Odium wanted to meet Palpatine again and he was strong. And they would soon meet again, Odium would wander out of the temple at night, but while he was out older kids jumped him.

One of them went to punch him but he jumped and kicked him in the face, and for a few minutes it would seem that he would beat up all four of them, but then a teenager, who was the older brother of one of the kids came along, he had a vibrosword and started swinging and Odium. Odium jumped high or ducked low but eventually his arm got a nasty cut, he fell back. The teenager was suddenly being struck by lightning, and the rest of the kids thrown around.

A dark figure walked up to Odium.

"You were looking for me I presume?"

"Yes, I want you to teach me, Yoda is weak."

"That's good."

The next morning Yoda felt a something in the force, or rather didn't feel something. It was Odium, he was gone. And when a guard told Yoda that a youngling was missing Yoda knew thought he had somehow gotten outside, but a man came around the next day telling him that

"A young boy was jumped by some thugs and killed, we think he was a youngling. He certainly had the robes of one."

Meanwhile Odium was putting on a black robe that Palpatine had given him.

Palpatine asked him a question.

"Do you know what the dark side is?"

**Gevaden: That's chapter one, hope you enjoyed it. Comments on anything would be appreciated. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter II

Present 

That was all those years ago when Odium was a child now he was nearing adulthood.

He still had to deal with the fact that he had most of his body covered in rope and he was on Kasshyyk, which was rather dangerous when it wanted to be.

He struggled for a while and eventually found that trying to get out physically was hopeless. He closed his eyes and started focusing on the rope. When his eyes opened the rope was looser and he was able to open them easily.

Now he had to find Palpatine.

_I know he has business to attend to on Coruscant, so I'll go there first._

He began walking through the forests of Kasshyyk; it was a fine place for him as it was like his home planet, Iridonia. It was like Iridonia because you had to be tough to survive; on Iridonia if you murder someone then you won't be punished because if you're weak enough to be killed then you deserve to die.

Odium walked for hours and saw no signs of life, he heard them and sensed them but didn't see them.

His thoughts wondered back a few years again.

Five years ago 

Palpatine was giving Odium a chance to prove his skills with a lightsaber, they were on Tatooine, and Odium was fighting several sand people, despite the fact that he was barely a teenager he proved that he was far too much for the raiders to handle and he quickly dispatched them.

"Very good my apprentice!" Palpatine had a growing interest in Odium's obvious skills with a duel sided lightsaber, and Odium realised it as well.

"Thank you master. But might I ask you a question?"

"Yes, I don't see why not?"

"I would rather keep this lightsaber instead of switching to a single side when the time comes, would this be possible?"

"Why would you want to do this?"

"I was meditating recently and I foresaw its requirement, and if I am to do your bidding on my own, a weapon like this would give great defensive capabilities compared a single sided one."

"Well if you believe you require it, then yes you better keep it. Now these Tusken Raiders provide no entertainment to you do they?"

"No master, I want to fight a Jedi!"

"In time, but first I want you to kill a Krayt Dragon."

"A Krayt Dragon, master?!"

"Yes, unless you don't think you could?" Palpatine's voice was mocking Odium.

"No I'll do it."

"Good." They wandered around the sand dunes for a few minutes before Palpatine spotted a cave.

"In that cave lives a small Krayt Dragon, only about your age, kill it!"

"Yes." Odium ran down to the cave with all the impatience of a child his age.

When he approached the cave he found that although the Dragon was his age, it was far larger than him.

He threw off his cloak and spun his lightsaber around as the beast charged at him, it went to ram him to the floor but he jumped to the side and slashed its mouth in the process, it left out a mighty roar and span around. Odium just missed the tail, he felt that he had it on the run and ran after it, jumping on its back.

It threw him off with ease stomped on him, his chest was really sore afterwards so he ran and got some distance, he charged at him again but this time he jumped onto his back and when it passed over he slashed like mad. He hurt the creature significantly and it turned to run and this time the tail slapped Odium aside.

Odium couldn't help but leave out a few tears, the creature saw that he was wounded and charged him again, this time to eat him. As it approached Odium attempted to use force lighting just like Palpatine's. But instead of a blue lighting a red force fire shot from his hands, the creature couldn't stop in time and a lot of the force fire went down the beast's throat. It roared before collapsing and dying.

Palpatine approached his very injured apprentice.

"That was pathetic young Sith!"

"But master I killed it!"

"So? Could you have done it without being injured? Your weak Odium, I'm very disappointed. I thought you had a gift, I now see I was wrong. Come my ship is waiting."

Odium ran his fingers over his chest; it would take them weeks to heal properly, maybe months.

"_I must prove my devotion, or my ability. I'll impress him before the week is out."_

And then he had an amazing idea, he went to a Sith devotee who could do tattoo's and had his body covered in Sith markings, not an inch of his body was left looking like it use to.

He covered up in his cloaks and approached his master.

"Master, I have something to show you that I'm sure will impress you!"

"Really, go on then but make it quick, I'm very busy." Odium removed his cloaks and showed Palpatine the tattoo's. Palpatine walked over to Odium patted him on the head then walked back a bit before shocking him with force lightning. Odium left out a moan as the lightning shocked him and he fell to the floor.

"Why master, why did you do that?"

"You fool! A sign of Sith devotion indeed! But tell me how do you intend on moving around when you are in public? Well, I'm waiting!"

"I…I…I didn't think."

"Of course you didn't think! Well I guess you'll either be at my side or you won't be out anymore."

"Master please!"

"Please? Please is asking for something, you must take what you want!"

Present 

So long ago, now he was strong, he was something that impressed his master, and soon his training would be done and Palpatine would give him assignments and he would choose his new name, what would it be.

Darth…what could I choose, something beginning with Z, no R, no no M. Yes M, Darth M…Darth Ma…Darth Malice! Yes that's excellent.


End file.
